La busqueda de Malfoy
by AntilaMalfoy
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy desapareció. Rose es sorprendida con una noticia carente de sentido. Albus no puede quedarse con los brazos cruzados.
1. Capítulo 1

Otoño era una de sus épocas favoritas, lo que consideraba el peor cliché de su persona puesto que su nombre se traducía en eso, Rose Autumn Weasley. Caminaba hacia el trabajo, que hace 5 años nadie hubiera considerado que ella podía preferir trabajar en la tienda de su tío George que en cualquier otro puesto, la chica era una genio de la magia. Para Rose trabajar ahí tenía sentido, le permitía experimentar con todo, crear maravillosos descubrimientos, ayudar a las personas a ser un poco mas felices y le proporcionaba la diversión que tanto había extrañado en sus épocas adolescentes, pues durante su tiempo en Hogwarts no era mas que la Nerd y bien portada de la generación. Ella era la que abría el local ubicado en el callejón Diagon (tenían otras tres sucursales, pero esa en especial era la matriz de todas) todos los días, pues a su tío George la vida le tenía prohibido ir a trabajar antes del medio día, y a su tía Angelina las ocupaciones de entrenadora de Quidditch la tenía con el tiempo ocupado durante casi todo el día, por no hablar de su padre, quien por las mañanas era EL AUROR y ya por las tarde se convertía en un socio medianamente interesado (sí, Ron Weasley era socio del negocio). Rose siempre llegaba media hora antes, había que ordenar tanto, la tienda por lo general era un desastre, pero un desastre ordenado gracias a Rose. Además había que recibir a los proveedores y hacer el inventario de lo que contaban con lo que les faltaba. Así que esa media hora antes le proporcionaba que a la hora que abría el trabajo de la contabilidad y la organización estuviera ya casi listo. Entro por la puerta de atrás que iba directamente a su oficina, el tío George le había añadido (mediante magia obvio) una pequeña oficina a ella, lo que era una bendición por que Rose no se imaginaba trabajando entre tantas cajas y objetos que zumban ruidosos. Lo primero que hizo fue hacer su cafe matutino, luego fue a encender el ordenador, la idea de un ordenador había sido de ella, le hacia el trabajo mas fácil. Inmediatamente se puso a trabajar en todos los pendientes, así comenzaba su día laboral, y no paraba hasta las 5 de la tarde que podía retirarse y dejarle el negocio a los empleados y su tío George. Ese fue un Lunes tranquilo, reflexiono mientras caminaba hacia su casa, a ella le gustaba caminar y no solo aparecerse o viajar en chimenea; caminar le proporcionaba tiempo para pensar, además de la visión del mundo muggle que muchos magos se perdían, una pena la verdad. Su bloque de apartamentos lucia vieja y abandonada, lo que era una mentira pues estaba encantada para no ser llamativo para ningún Muggle, por dentro era lo que un mago podía llamar lujo.

- Señorita Weasley -la llamo Hanz, el portero irlandés del edificio.

- Oh hola Hanz ¿tengo correspondencia? -preguntó la pelirroja sonriendo.

- Aquí tiene -el portero le entregó 5 sobres de diferentes colores y contenidos, Rose estaba por marcharse- también tiene visita -le informo el señor.

- Oh, ¿algún familiar? -el portero negó con la cabeza.- entonces...

- Vienen del ministerio -Rose frunció el ceño- la están esperando en la estancia.

- Gracias Hanz, enseguida los antiendo.

Rose caminó hacia un pasillo que llevaba a una estancia para las visitas, en el camino no pudo dejar de pensar en que estarían haciendo los del ministerio ahí, ella estaba en regla con todo. Ahí había dos personas vestidas con túnicas negras y cabello relamido. Eran del departamento de su madre, los conocía por que Rose solía visitar mucho a Hermione Weasley.

- Señorita Weasley -uno de ellos habló, Rose lo conocía como el señor Hegkins.

- Señores -saludo ella- ¿hay algo en que pueda ayudarles?

- En realidad si señorita -hablo el otro, el señor Whiggles.- Tome asiento por favor.

Los tres tomaron asiento en los sillones que había ahí, los señores lucían incómodos pero Rose no los culpaba, esa habitación en particular parecía ser un espacio de hospital.

- Lo siento, llego tarde -la voz de su madre a su espalda la sobresalto, ambos hombres se pararon por cortesía- Hegkins, Whiggles -saludó Hermione ambos asintieron con la cabeza.- hola muñeca.

- Hola mamá -Ambas compartieron un abrazo, luego todos se sentaron.- Me podrías explica ¿que está pasando?

- Oh cariño, yo no se mucho. Apenas me lo dijeron esta mañana y e intentado investigar. Tu padre esta en eso ahorita mismo por cierto -Rose la miro ceñuda ¿que era tan importante para que sus padres intervinieran?- dejemos que Agnus nos explique -el señor Hegkins se aclaró la garganta.

- Primero comenzaré con preguntar, y usted sabe jefa que debemos hacerlo -le dijo a Hermione.- ¿tenía usted señorita Weasley alguna relación con el señor Scorpius Malfoy?

- ¿Quien? -preguntó Rose sorprendida.

- El señor Scorpius Malfoy -repitió Agnus.

- No, digo lo conozco pero nada mas -explicó, el señor Whiggles saco de su maletín un sobre y lo puso en la mesita de en medio.

- ¿Nunca le habló de su herencia? -volvió a preguntar Agnus.

- cuando le digo que solo lo conozco es por que así es, no hablábamos, no nos movíamos en el mismo circulo -Rose sintió pena por decir eso, Scorpius Malfoy llevaba mas de un año desaparecido.

- Entonces nunca vio esto -le dijo el señor Whiggles señalando el sobre de la mesa, Rose negó con la cabeza.- Señorita Weasley, tengo entendido que su primo Albus Potter era compañero del señor Malfoy.

- Si, eso creo -estuvo de acuerdo- pero a mi primo casi no lo veo, el tiene mucho trabajo como Auror -y era cierto, le encantaría ver a Albus mas seguido pero el trabajo de ambos no les permitía.

- ¿Sabe usted de la desaparición el señor Malfoy hace exactamente 18 meses? -preguntó Agnus.

- Sí, una pena. Pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

- El departamento de Aurores ha dado como finalizada su búsqueda, al parecer se cree que el señor Malfoy podría estar muerto -informó Whiggles, Rose hizo una mueca- como bien sabe su madre los Aurores están obligados a hacer su herencia en cuanto entrar a trabajar en el departamento -Rose pensó que eso era retorcido- y puesto que los padres del señor Malfoy han dado autorización, hemos abierto el documento que el fallecido Auror dejó al ministerio -Whiggles miró el documento sobre la mesa.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? -repitió Rose.

- Que mi hijo te ha dejado todas sus pertenencias -informó Draco Malfoy apareciendo detrás de ella, Rose se dejo caer en el respaldo del sillón sorprendida.-

- Eso debe ser un error -dijo rose poniéndose de pie señalando el documento y mirando a todos alternativamente.- yo ni siquiera, yo no, el y yo... no hablábamos, no eramos nada -dijo atropelladamente.

- Señorita Weasley, necesitamos que sea sincera -le pidió Agnus- esto es serio y lo que dice ahí es que usted es la beneficiaria de todo lo que era del señor Malfoy.

- ¡Pero yo no soy nada de Scorpius! -exclamo Rose.

- Mi hija no miente -la defendió Hermione.- ella ya dijo que le conocía pero que no tenían ninguna relación.

- Entonces ¿por que mi hijo le dejaría todo a ella? -preguntó Draco sin ninguna expresión.

- No lo sé, todo esto es muy extraño -respondió Rose.- señor Malfoy yo no quiero nada de lo que su hijo me haya podido dejar.

- Pero los papeles dicen... -comenzó a decir el señor Whiggles.

- Pero los papeles se equivocan -rechazó Rose interrumpiendo- no tiene sentido, y si eso dice ahí yo me niego a recibir cualquier cosa que me pueda haber dejado.

- Señorita Weasley por favor cálmese un poco -le pidió Agnus ¿como iba a calmarse? nada de lo que estaban diciendo ahí tenía sentido para ella.

- Muñeca por favor siéntate -le pidió su mamá, Rose miro un momento a el señor Malfoy y luego con un suspiro se sentó.- creo que mi hija ya ha externado que rechaza lo que dice ahí, por consiguiente me parece que todo debiera ser entregado al señor Malfoy.

- Es la última voluntad de mi Scorpius -dijo Draco con la voz quebrada, Hermione se sorprendió un poco al ver a Draco en ese estado- yo no voy a contradecirla.

- Pero no es justo para usted -le dijo Rose con lagrimas en los ojos- usted es el padre, yo no soy nada.

- Pero el decidió dejarte a ti todas sus pertenencias -Draco se limpió una lágrima- lo siento esto es demasiado para mi, señorita Weasley tome todo lo que mi hijo le dejó, a mi no me interesa lo material y no me molesta que usted se quede con todo, eso no me devuelve a mi hijo -dicho eso se marchó. Todos la miraron a ella.

- Por favor solo lea el documento, tal vez ahí pueda encontrar una respuesta a todo -le pidió el señor Whiggles- no tiene que responder ahorita -ambos hombres se pusieron de pie.- nosotros tenemos que retirarnos, muchas gracias por recibirnos señorita Weasley, señora Weasley -ambos hombres se marcharon.

Rose se quedo viendo el sobre como si de ahí pudiera emanar el alma de Scorpius Malfoy y le dijera aunque sea una explicación, a su lado Hermione le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

- Realmente no lo entiendo mamá -susurró Rose, su madre le apretó un hombro- esto esta mal.

- Lo sé cariño, pero todo lo que puedes hacer ahora es leer ese documento y tal vez ahí haya algo que explique todo -las palabras de su mamá la hicieron mirarla, Rose tenía lagrimas en su mejilla.

- El no puede estar muerto mamá, no puede -dijo débilmente.

- Se ha hecho todo lo posible por encontrarlo y no hay nada Rose, no está por ningún lado -Rose reprimió un sollozo.

- no era mala persona, siempre que el acompañaba a Albus a verme se mantenía cortes, relajado y divertido -recordó- ¿por que me dejaría todo a mi?

- No lo vamos a saber hasta que no leas el contenido, cariño

- Quiero leerlo a solas -informó Rose después de dos minutos en silencio- No te importa ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto que no muñeca -Hermione se puso de pié- iré a casa, por favor no dudes en venir a casa si algo va mal.

- Gracias mamá -rose le sonrió débilmente.

Ambas mujeres se despidieron y luego Hermione fue hacia un lugar donde pudiera desaparecerse, Rose tomo el sobre y subió por el elevador hacia su piso. Todo era tan malditamente extraño.


	2. Capitulo 2

Llevaba dos horas mirando el reloj, acostada en el sillón mirando al reloj. No había cenado, no había contestado ninguna carta, la correspondencia seguía ahí sin abrir, el sobre que tanto la torturaba reposaba entre sus manos. ¿Por que de todas las personas en el mundo a ella era la que estaba en esta situación? ¿Que pretendía Scorpius Malfoy? ¿Que se supone que debería hacer ahora? Suspiro intentando apartar todo pensamiento erróneo, ella era una mujer de razón, ella era muy lógica y todo en esta vida tenía que tener una explicación. Tal vez Scorpius la escogió al azar, aunque eso no era muy propio de él, o tal vez tenga en su poder cosas útiles que ella le podían servir y por eso le dejo todo para que ella pudiera utilizarlas con toda libertad. O tal vez solo debía abrir el sobre y enterarse. Levantó el sobre con una mano para examinarlo con lo ojos, realmente no había nada que encontrar ahí pero Rose tenía la sensación de que al abrirlo tendría que enterarse de muchas cosas que no le gustarían. Comenzó a des enrollar el cordón que ataba el sobre, finalmente iba a enterarse de lo que contenía, finalmente tenía el valor de hacerlo. Cuando el sobre estuvo abierto su manos temblaron hacia el contenido, ahí había toda una vida entregada a ella, solo a ella.

- Albus Potter solicita entrar, Albus Potter solicita entrar -anunció la pintura arriba de su chimenea. Rose lo pensó un momento antes de responder.

- Que entre -dijo con la voz seca, sentándose, dejó el sobre en la mesilla de en medio.

Albus apareció un momento después entre las llamas verdes, estaba vestido con una túnica gris y su cabello esta desordenado, como si llevara viajando en escoba por mucho tiempo. Se sacudió la túnica y miro a su prima, quien no se encontraba en el mejor de los aspectos.

- Rose -murmuro acercándose a la pelirroja, quien ya se había puesto de pie. Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo.- Merlín, gracias por recibirme.

- Tu siempre eres bienvenido Al -Rose apenas le sonrió.

- Me imagino que debes estar cansada, disculpa las horas -dijo el.

- ¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar? -preguntó a su primo.

- ¿Tendrás Ron de Gnomo? -pregunto este sentándose en uno de los sillones- he hecho un largo viaje.

- Veré que tengo -respondió Rose yendo hacia un mini bar.- ¿de donde vienes? -preguntó mientras hacia los tragos.

- Volé desde Irlanda, apenas llegue a casa me vine para acá, como vez ni siquiera he cenado -dijo con voz cansada. Rose le entregó el vaso con el trago, Albus no dudo en beber un poco- gracias Rosie.

- No me digas así -gruño la pelirroja- yo tampoco he cenado ¿te apetece que prepare algo rápido para los dos?

- No quiero molestar -Rose le sonrió fraternalmente.

- ¿Tú? para nada -bromeó- anda ven a la cocina que ya nos preparo algo.

Rose caminó hacia la puerta que llevaba a su cocina, ella no era muy experta pero gracias a la abuela Molly se defendía bastante bien, abrió el refrigerador para ver con que contaba y luego reviso en los estantes. Bueno tenía para hacer unos macarrones con queso con ensalada y un vino para acompañar. Se puso en marcha.

- ¿Este es cierto? -preguntó Albus levantando la mano con el sobre.

- Albus, esto es personal -lo reto con el ceño fruncido.

- Vamos Rose, tu sabes por que estoy aquí -dijo su primo pasándose la mano libre por el cabello, Rose recordó que en varias ocasiones vio a Scorpius hacer ese gesto.

- Pensé que era por que me extrañabas -le dijo irónica- realmente no sé si debería alimentarte, me siento ofendida.

- Oye que mi estomago no lo pague -le dijo Al con una sonrisa.- claro que te extraño tonta, siempre te extraño -agregó con vehemencia.

- Lo sé, yo también te extraño -se rindió, mirándolo con una sonrisa- y contestando tu primera pregunta, si ese es el sobre.

- ¿Ya lo leíste? -preguntó, Rose le dio la espalada para poner los macarrones en la cacerola.

- Estaba por hacerlo cuando llegaste -le respondió sin ningún tipo de reclamo.- ¿por que me habrá dejado sus pertenencias?

- Creo que tengo una idea acerca de eso -le dijo Albus con un poco de socarronería.

- Iluminame -le pidió ella

- Tú le gustabas a pius -Rose se congeló un momento.

- Estas bromeando

- No, en realidad te estoy diciendo la verdad -Rose lo encaró- le gustabas desde Hogwarts

- A si, y por eso me hablaba tanto -le dijo ella irónica.

- Rose, el nunca se sintió correspondido -Al suspiro mirando al vació- el no quería arriesgarse a pedirte una cita, sabía que si lo rechazabas podía quedar marcado de por vida.

- Eso es ridículo, yo no pude gustarle de esa manera, hablas como si el estuviera... -se interrumpió.

- ¿enamorado de ti? Lo está -siguió Albus.

- El tuvo esas otras novias -alegó Rose, Albus revoloteó los ojos.

- Y nunca duró con ninguna ¿verdad? aunque el me lo negara yo sabía que seguía pensando en ti, ojalá se hubiera atrevido a decírtelo antes de que el maldito desapareciera -dijo con algo de coraje. Rose le tomo la mano.

- Lo siento mucho Albus -le dijo con los ojos brillantes- sé que era tu mejor amigo y sé que esto es difícil para ti, yo no puedo aceptar que esté muerto, aunque no hablábamos mucho.

- Es por que no está muerto -le dijo Albus apretando su mano- Rose, creo que el ministerio se rindió muy fácil y lo entiendo. Después de todo el es un Malfoy.

- ¿Estas diciendo que tu padre discriminó a tu amigo solo por ser un Malfoy? -preguntó Rose atónita.

- No, mi padre invirtió todo el tiempo, los recursos, pero el consejo del ministerio ya no piensa darle nada por que dicen que ya es inútil -Rose se tapo la boca- como vez aun no se les perdona a los Malfoys.

- Eso es horrible, no puedo creer que sean tan retrogradas -exclamo indignada.

- Ya sé, pero yo no me rindo Rose -le aseguró- estoy seguro de que voy por el camino correcto y sé que mi papá, tu papá, la tía Hermione y el ministro están revocando la decisión del consejo.

- ¿Mis papas? -preguntó sin poderlo creer.

- Sí Rose, no les parece justo que se le de por muerto -dijo Al con orgullo.- hay una bola de detractores que se están apoderando de las decisiones que se toman en el ministerio, ni siquiera se le da el lugar al ministro y estoy seguro de que la desaparición de Scorpius tiene que ver con ello, tus padres también sienten eso.

- ¡Oh Merlín! quieres decir que esto podría ser un complot gubernamental -exclamo Rose, Albus asintió.

- Tu madre dice que el incentivo sería la venganza, muchos quieren que los Malfoys, los Nott, Los Zabinni y todas esas familias que salieron libres de culpa, sean castigadas.

- pero de esa forma, volvemos a los tiempos de Voldemort -razonó la pelirroja.

- Lo sé, pero alguien esta sembrando discordia y ahora uno ha desaparecido y lo dan por muerto -Albus miró a Rose seriamente- tenemos que resolver esto o si no, el mundo mágico volverá a dividirse y quien sabe si mi padre podrá hacer algo.

- ¡Estos es horrible! -exclamo indignada- no puedo creer que esto este pasando, se supone que aprendimos la lección, se supone que ahora eramos personas mas tolerantes y capaces de perdonarnos.

- Bienvenida a la realidad -Albus sirvió dos copas de vino.- pero lo importante ahora es encontrar a Scorpius, estoy seguro de que el podría decirnos quien es el que comenzó con todo esto. -bebió un poco de su copa, Rose lo copio.- por eso necesito que leas esto -levantó el sobre- creo que el otro motivo por que el que te dejo a ti sus pertenencias es por que sabe lo inteligente que eres Rose, tal vez dejo pistas y el sabía que tu ibas a ser capaz de resolverlas.

- No me lo creo -le dijo anonadada- ¿como pudo el saber que esto pasaría?

- Escúchame Rosie -Rose hizo una mueca- Scorpius cambio el testamento antes de emprender el viaje que lo llevaría a la desaparición, lo investigue todo. Yo estaba de viaje en Sudamérica por aquellos tiempos, tal vez el no confiaba mas en el ministerio y decidió dejarte esto a ti, a ti que eres una genio y puede resolverlo.

- Quieres decir que ese sobre contiene pistas para saber su paradero -dijo Rose tomando el sobre.

- Quien sabe, tal vez, no lo sé, no lo sabre hasta que lo leas -dijo Al frustrado.

Rose miro el sobre y luego negó con la cabeza, fue a apagar la estufa y sirvió en dos platos Ensalada y macarrones. Luego le entregó un Albus y se dispuso a comer.

- ¿en que piensas Rose? -preguntó Al después de 20 minutos de silencio.

- Todo esto es demasiado para mi -le dijo con pesar- es por eso que yo trabajo en un lugar sencillo, si Scorpius me dejó esto por que cree que yo puedo descubrir donde está creo que tenía ideas equivocadas, yo no puedo con esto.

- Rose por favor, tienes que ayudarme -le imploró Albus.- no solo está en juego la vida de Scorpius, si no toda la comunidad Mágica.

- No lo sé Albus -dijo ella apartando el plato de sí y tomando un sorbo largo de vino.- ¿que tal que no haya pistas? ¿Y si Scorpius me dejo todo por el simple hecho de estar enamorado de mi?

- Entonces averígualo -Albus empujó el sobre en su dirección. Rose lo tomó.

- Iré a mi recamara a leerlo -le informó- no te vayas -se puso de pie- vendré en cuanto lo lea. -Albus asintió con una sonrisa.

Rose fue hasta su recamara, con la varita encendió las luces y se dejo caer en la cama, estaba demasiado contrariada y un poco cansada. Todo lo que le había dicho Albus era horrible y tal vez Rose tenía en sus manos la mayor clave del asunto. Aunque no sabía por que el ministerio no había descubierto la verdad, estaba segura de que ese sobre ya había sido registrado y leído cuidadosamente. Ella no se sentía tan genio.

- Muy bien Scorpius, vamos a ver me dejaste -le dijo a nadie en particular sacando la serie de documentos que había dentro del sobre, comenzó a leer.

_"Yo Scorpius Hyperon Malfoy en facultad mental quiero declarar que si algo me llegará a pasar mi deseo es que todos mis bienes materiales, así como el anillo Malfoy de la familia ,sean cedidos a la señorita Rose Autumn Weasley por completo, como una declaración de mi amor eterno"_

Rose dejó de leer en el párrafo, Scorpius si que estaba loco para dejar eso plasmado. Rose suspiro. Después de leer el testamento, encontró un sobre con su nombre, se veía que ya lo había abierto, tal vez los del ministerio.

_Querida Rose:_

_Sé que debes estarte preguntando ¿que carajos pasa conmigo? tal vez estés recordando en todos esos momento en los que pude hablarte y no lo hice, en todos esos momentos en los que pude decirte lo mucho que te amo y no me atreví, yo pienso en ellos todo el tiempo y me lamento, tal vez cuando leas esto yo no este ahí para que maldigas y golpees por declararte mi amor de esta forma, quisiera que las cosas fuesen diferentes, estoy apunto de embaucarme en un viaje peligroso y solo estoy pensando en ti, voy a dejarte sin ni siquiera tenerte y no sabes como me duele hacerlo. Albus siempre tuvo razón, debí dejar de ser tan cobarde, ahora solo puedo pensar en lo que hubiera sido, en todo lo que pudimos haber hecho, por que yo te hubiera conquistado de la manera en la que te mereces. Allá a donde voy estoy seguro que relacionare todo contigo, si miro al cielo recordaré tus ojos, cuando esté entre los árboles pensaré en tu hermosura, en cada calle imaginare que te llevo de la mano. Sé puede ser demasiado cursi Rose pero creo que te lo debo, te habría hecho feliz como ningún otro, yo te conozco y te entiendo. Sé que luchas todos los días por ser tu misma y no solo la hija de tus padres, sé de tu lado divertido, sé de tu lado rebelde, sé de tu nobleza y de tu temple, te he seguido durante muchos años como una sombra, esperando a que te des vuelta y me mires, amo la forma en que sonríes cuando ves a los niños jugando en el parque, o lo orgullosa que te sientes cuando tus padres son abordados por algún fan. Sé que amas tanto a tu familia que has hecho sacrificios que ellos ni siquiera se imaginan, como la forma en la que en 5to año fallaste en tu prueba de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para que Albus la ganará y se sintiera mas seguro o cuando en 7mo año le diste tu vestido a Lily por que a ella no le gustaba el suyo. Hasta sé que renunciaste al Quidditch para que tu hermano tuviera un puesto en el equipo, aunque eras mejor que el. Sólo quiero que tomes todo lo que es mio por que de alguna forma es tuyo, soy tuyo. Y sé que mis padres van a respetarlo por que ellos saben lo mucho que yo te amo, a ellos nunca les escondí nada. Sólo quiero que cuando mires mis cosas, tus cosas, me recuerdes, que pienses un poquito en mi y yo estaré feliz en donde quiera que esté. Somos eternos Rose, como el Ave Fénix, Renacemos de nuestras cenizas, volvemos a donde comenzamos y en todos esos pasos yo estaré pensando siempre en ti. -_Rose frunció el ceño, aquí había algo- _La primera vez que te vi no fue en la estación de King Cross, fue en mi vieja biblioteca, en aquella casa a la que le tenía mucho miedo. Leyendo aquel libro que tanto nos gusta a los dos -_esta era la clave, la vieja Mansión Malfoy, y el libro que tanto le gustaba a ella era "Quidditch a través de los tiempos", tal vez ahí había algo- _te imagine leyendo conmigo, aunque no sabía de ti físicamente te imagine conmigo, ¿tiene sentido? nada de esto lo tiene. Por favor Rose recuerdame como tu eterno enamorado, como un recuerdo bonito._

Rose suspiró, tenía algo pero tenía miedo. ¿Y si solo era producto de su imaginación? Si en realidad no significaba nada. Tenía que tomar una decisión, tenía que seguir a su corazón. Salió de la habitación sintiéndose insegura, Albus estaba recostado en el sillón leyendo el profeta.

- Al -susurró para no asustarlo, su primo la miró.

- ¿Y bien? -preguntó sentándose, Rose se sentó a su lado mirándose las manos.

- Creo que tienes razón -dijo quedito, reflexionando- Scorpius si está enamorado de mi -Al sonrió- pero también en la otra cosa, el dejo pistas.

- ¿en serió? Merlín ¿has descubierto algo? -preguntó demasiado ansioso

- Creo que sí -le dijo mirándolo- necesitamos ir a la vieja Malfoy manor, la de las historias -Albus asintió.- voy a ayudarte Al, tenemos que encontrarlo.

- Gracias Rose -Albus la abrazó.- Pues vamos ¿no?

- No, tenemos que ser cautelosos, si hay infiltrados en el ministerio tenemos que tener cuidado.

- tienes razón Rose -reflexionó su primo.

- Mañana al medio día iré a visitar a los Malfoy, después puedes acompañarme al departamento de Scorpius, ahí puede haber mas pistas. Y por la noche emprenderemos la búsqueda, tendrá que ser en la madrugada pero confío en que si todo sale bien nadie se dará cuenta -Al asintió a todo.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose se presentó al trabajo como todos los días con la sensación de que alguien la seguía. Comenzó a hacer sus deberes, necesitaba apresurarse para que al medio día todo estuviera listo. La empresa que se encargaba de entregar la mercancía a los que compraban vía postal llego puntual, Rose se enfrasco en etiquetar los pedidos. A las 11 su tío George apareció con una sonrisa, a Rose le encantaba el buen humor de su tío.

- Tumn, tumn -le saludó recargándose en el marco de la puerta de su oficina- andamos muy activa.

- Es que necesito salir temprano -le dijo revisando la contabilidad- ¿no te molesta verdad? -lo miró.

- ¿molestarme? por favor a mi nada me molesta -dijo perezosamente- pero tienes que decirme a donde vas.

- Creí que trabajaba con mi tío, no con mi madre -bromeó ella, George puso una cara de falsa indignación.

- Solo me preocupo por ti Tumn-tumn -Rose lo miró con la ceja levantada.

- Te la compro -le sonrió- voy a ver a los Malfoys -George hizo una mueca de horror, Rose revoloteo los ojos.

- Sangres puras puaj -dijo el tío con asco.

- Tranquilo tío, no me voy a unir a su secta -le aseguro Rose acercándose a él- voy a arreglar un asunto.

- El de la herencia, supongo

- ¿como sabes? -preguntó ella con asombro.

- El profeta -George le mostró el periódico, en la portada en letras grandes decía "Dan por muerto a Scorpius Malfoy, sus pertenencias pasan a una Weasley" y había una foto de ella con Albus y Scorpius en Hogwarts.

- Ridículo -murmuró Rose.

- Pero sales adorable en la foto -le aseguro George- no sabía que tenías una relación con el hurón jr.

- Entre los dos -dijo acercándose misteriosamente- yo tampoco lo sabía -le sonrió.- tengo que irme tío, nos vemos mañana ¿si?

- Tomate el tiempo que quieras Tumn-tumn -se despidió George.

Rose se puso un abrigo, iba al norte de Londres y por ahí el clima solía ser mas frío. Salió al callejón Diagon, caminó por un esquina y entonces hizo lo que menos le gustaba, desparecer. En cuanto paso el vértigo y el dolor de ser aplastada y jalada al mismo tiempo aterrizó a las afueras de Avebury frente a una verja de fierro forjado, Rose miró a la vieja mansión que se alzaba detrás de un patio muy bien cuidado con algunos arbustos en forma de animales (mágicos por supuesto) y algunos monumentos de piedra, era una belleza. Sin dudarlo fue hacia el pilar que sostenía un lado de la verja y con voz cautelosa dijo: Soy Rose Weasley, solicito ver a los señores Malfoy. La verja después de unos terribles 2 minutos se abrió para que ella pudiera pasar por un camino de graba que llevaba hacia la entrada, a Rose todo eso le pareció encantador, aunque nunca viviría en una casa así, uno se podía perder con frecuencia y a ella le gustaba mas los espacios pequeños. Cuando llegó a la puerta un Elfo con traje elegante la esperaba, no se veía muy amable, Rose le sonrió.

- Señorita Weasley -dijo con una voz bastante macabra- los señores la esperan.

- Gracias -Rose comenzó a subir por los escalones.

El elfo sin mirarla comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la casa, Rose lo siguió lo más rápido que pudo. Al entrar se percato de lo pulcro que parecía todo, ahí no había cuadros ni flores, mas bien parecía que estaba vacía, salvo por algunas antigüedades que se dejaban ver en espacios separados. El piso era de mármol blanco, muy bien pulido y brilloso, Rose se fijo que podía ver su reflejo en ellos. El elfo se detuvo tras una puerta de Caoba oscura, abrió y anunció "Rose Weasley", alguien adentro debió decirle que la dejara pasar por que inmediatamente el elfo se hizo a un lado indicándole con la mano que podía entrar. Rose avanzó cuidadosamente, con mucho nervio se alisó la falda que llevaba y se paso una mano por el cabello suelto. Los señores Malfoy's estaban sentados en uno de eso sillones con dos plazas, la habitación estaba casi tan vacía como el vestíbulo, era como si de repente hubieran vaciado la casa y solo hubieran dejado ese juego de sala en ella.

- Señorita Weasley -la saludo Draco Malfoy poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella- un sorpresivo placer que nos visite -extendió la mano, Rose no dudo en dársela.

- Señor Malfoy -le saludó, apretando su mano- Señor Malfoy -dijo inclinándose a un lado y mirando a Astoria Malfoy quien asintió secamente y aparto la mirada hacia la ventana, como si hubiera algo interesante ahí.- disculpen la molestia.

- Por favor tome asiento -le indico Draco señalando el sillón en frente de donde ellos estaban.- ¿le ofrezco algo de tomar?

- Un te de manzana estaría bien -Rose se sentó en el sillón indicado, adentro hacía igual de frío que afuera.

- Barny -llamo el señor Malfoy, inmediatamente el elfo apareció- por favor trae un té de manzana para la señorita y un Whisky de fuego para mi, ¿Amor quieres algo? -preguntó a Astoria, ella negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo.

- En seguida -el Elfo desapareció en el instante. Draco fue a sentarse con su mujer.

- Debo decirle que no esperaba verla por aquí, creo que ha quedado bastante claro lo del testamento -dijo Draco con una amabilidad increible, Astoria miro a Rose detenidamente.

- en verdad eres muy bonita -comentó la mujer con voz apagada, Rose imaginó que no era fácil para la señora lo que estaba pasando.

- usted también lo es -devolvió el cumplido, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa al decirlo, característica Weasley.- Señor Malfoy -dijo poniéndose seria- no vengo aquí a discutir lo de la herencia, con esperanza espero que en unos días esto ya no importará, su hijo regresará a casa.

Astoria soltó un gemido e inmediatamente lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, el señor Malfoy le paso la mano por los hombros y comenzó a susurrarle palabras de aliento. En ese momento el elfo apareció con las bebidas, al ver la situación dejó el pedido y volvió a desaparecer.

- Lo siento -se disculpo el señor Malfoy aun con el brazo al rededor de su esposa- Tory no lo está pasando tan bien -la señora seguía sollozando.

- No, yo lo siento más, debí tener algo de tacto -dijo avergonzada- lo heredé de mi padre, lo siento -volvió a disculparse.

- Es que todo ha sido tan difícil -dijo la señora Malfoy con algunos hipidos

- Lo sé, lo siento -repitió Rose acercándose a ellos, se puso en cuclillas frente a la señora bajo la mirada atónita del señor Malfoy, tomo la mano de Astoria- estoy aquí para ayudarlos -murmuró- voy a encontrarlo señora, de verdad voy a encontrarlo -le prometió. Astoria la miró con dolor, luego paso una mano por la mejilla de Rose.

- Mi hijo tenía razón en todo -Rose sonrió- eres una buena persona Rose Weasley, el estaba orgulloso de eso.

- Si bueno, nunca me lo dijo ¿sabe? -dijo Rose, Astoria sonrió triste.

- El no creía ser suficiente para ti -le confesó, la pelirroja revoloteó los ojos.

- Eso tendrá que decírmelo de frente, en cuanto lo encuentre le exigiré que me diga todo -le prometió, Astoria la miro con cariño- lo voy a encontrar -Rose miro a Draco Malfoy quien se mantenía en sorpresa todavía- se los prometo.

- ¿y como piensas hacer eso? -preguntó el señor Malfoy saliendo de su estado- El ministerio a cancelado la búsqueda, ningún Auror pudo encontrarlo -Rose negó con la cabeza, se puso de pie y regresó a su asiento. Le dio un sorbo a su té.

- Hay cosas que están pasando en el ministerio, cosas horribles -les dijo impasible- y Scorpius sabía de ellas.

- ¿Estas diciendo que el ministerio tiene que ver con la desaparición de mi hijo? -preguntó indignado.

- No todo el ministerio, pero sí. Hay un grupo que está desacreditando al ministro y a mi padres también -Draco se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en circulo- Lo siento señor Malfoy pero es la verdad, mi primo Albus y yo vamos a seguir con la búsqueda de Scorpius, el es la clave de todo.

- ¿Entonces tu crees que mi hijo todavía está vivo? -fue Astoria quien preguntó, la mirada que le dedico a Rose hizo que esta dudara ¿y si Scorpius no estaba vivo? ¿y si no lograba encontrarlo?

- Si -respondió con vehemencia, tenía que dar esperanza, no debía pensar en lo negativo- sí y no soy la única -Draco la miro interrogante- como el dije mi primo Albus también lo cree, y mis padres y mis padrinos.

- Entonces le van a dar la espalda al ministerio -sentenció el señor Malfoy.

- Le vamos a dar la espalda al consejo -corrigió Rose- en cuanto Scorpius aparezca se aclarará todo.

- No te parece... ¿un poco peligroso? -preguntó Draco.

- Sí señor Malfoy, pero estamos dispuestos a correr el riesgo.

- ¿Por mi hijo? -volvió a preguntar Draco.

- Y por la comunidad mágica -agregó Rose.

- ¿Por que? -está vez fue Astoria quien hizo la pregunta mirando a Rose directamente- ¿Por que quieres ayudar a mi hijo?

- Por que -Rose dudó- creo que es injusto que el ministerio se diera por vencido, por que nadie merece esto, por que quiero conocer a la persona que me escribió tantas palabras bonitas, se lo debo. -Astoria le sonrió.

- Eres mejor de lo que pensaba -murmuró la señora, luego miró a Draco quien aun no estaba del todo convencido- ¿podemos ayudarte en algo?

- En realidad sí, necesito entrar a Malfoy manor -anunció Rose.

- estas en Malfoy Manor -le recordó Draco.

- La vieja Malfoy Manor -corrigió ella, Draco la miró intensamente- Scorpius me dejó está carta -saco el pergamino- estoy segura de que me dejo una pista en ella, necesito entrar ahí y descubrir si es cierto -Draco tomó la carta y comenzó a leerla.

- ¿como sabes que el ministerio no la vio primero? -preguntó tras leer el contenido.

- Sé que lo hicieron, pero nunca pudieron adivinar nada. Scorpius fue tan inteligente para esconder la pista detrás de sus palabras de amor -les aseguró Rose, la carta paso a manos de Astoria quien leyó detenidamente.

- ¿Y crees que la pista esté en Malfoy Manor? -preguntó Draco.

- Sí, específicamente en la biblioteca -le indicó.

- ¿Tus padres saben que vas a entrar ahí?

- No y me gustaría que no se enteraran, ellos no saben todo el plan todavía. Aunque Albus en este momento les este diciendo que vamos a continuar con la búsqueda. -Draco asintió, Astoria le devolvió la carta a Rose.

- Entonces tienes mi permiso -dijo Draco- te daré la ubicación, yo soy el guardián de la casa.

- Gracias señor Malfoy, no sabe lo mucho que nos está ayudando -le aseguró ella.

- Tu eres la que esta haciendo mucho, las gracias te las debemos dar a ti -dijo Astoria poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Rose- siempre serás bienvenida aquí Rose -luego sacó una cajita y se la entregó.

Rose abrió la cajita y descubrió el anillo Malfoy, era una serpiente en oro blanco repleta de diamantes pequeños, los ojos de la serpiente eran unas esmeralda, miro a Astoria con pánico.

- Yo... no puedo aceptarlo -declaró mirando a los señores Malfoy alternativamente.

- Scorpius quería que fuera tuyo -dijo Draco Malfoy- por favor acéptalo, cuando lo encuentres podrás devolvérselo -le sonrió con cariño.

Rose miró el anillo y lo sacó examinándolo, era hermoso en muchos aspectos, no puedo evitar probárselo, el anilló se ajustó a su dedo y entonces lo levantó para admirarlo.

- Te queda -dijo Astoria con orgullo.

- Gracias señores Malfoy -dijo Rose conmovida- es hermoso.

- Por favor llámanos por nuestros nombres -le pido la señora Malfoy. Rose asintió.

- Les prometo que les traeré a su hijo -dijo acercándose a ambos.

- Cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarnos -le dijo Draco, le entregó un papel con la dirección- por favor grabatelo, nadie puede saber donde está la casa -rose asintió, lo bueno es que era excelente para recordar datos.

- Listo -le entregó el papel- tengo que irme, debo ir al departamento de Scorpius, podría haber mas pistas -se acercó a Astoria.

- Cuídate mucho Rose -le dijo la señora.- Lo haré Astoria-le prometió Rose, Astoria la abrazó. Luego se separaron y Rose le tendió la mano al señor Malfoy- le prometo que lo traeré sano y salvo.

- Sé que lo harás -confió Draco, ignoró la mano y también la abrazó.- eres exactamente como tus padres, y me alegró de eso. Mi hijo no pudo haber escogido mejor -Rose se ruborizó.

- Nos vemos -agregó por último saliendo del lugar.

Rose miro por última vez la casa, los señores Malfoy estaban en la entrada abrazados mirándola, que lindo sería si ellos fueran como de su familia. Ambos eran personas agradables y a Rose le importaba menos lo que pudiera haber hecho en el pasado, lo que contaba era el presente. Y tenía un largo camino que recorrer, salió por la verja y antes de desaparecer miró el anillo colocado en su dedo, definitivamente tenía que encontrar a Scorpius.


End file.
